Family Troubles
by Anonymous13 B
Summary: After serving their sentence for the Elephant Graveyard incident, Simba and his friends are eager to go back outside and play. But Simba's evil cousins have other ideas...
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, dear readers! After the nice reception to the first story, I think we have a great future with this series. Now that the establishing story's over with, I think things will run a bit more smoothly. The cubs have all the time in the world to reveal new facets of their personalities, even as they encounter new enemies. Speaking of enemies, it seems you've all been looking forward to meeting the villains in this story!

**Chu10:** Yes, I initially forgot to label it as complete. I am happy to say that the problem has been fixed. And thank you for your comments! Welcome to the site, by the way!

**Yeti1995:** No Kovu here. As far as this series is concerned, he won't exist for a very long time.

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow:** Thank you for your critique and advice. Again, I think now that we're finished with the establishing story, the series can start moving along.

**Greg M 94:** It's incredibly easy to write Mufasa as being too harsh, as some of the Disney tie-in comics did, yet it also doesn't take much to turn him into a pushover. The fact that he's such a complex and realistic character makes him hard to write on occasion.

**Haradion:** You summed up my point perfectly. Now that the characters are established, things can only get better.

* * *

**Family Troubles**

**Chapter One: Back Outside**

Rain had been pouring down upon the Pride Lands for the past three days, and it did not seem that the rain would let up until the morning. The reason for the rain was, however, even more unusual than the downpour's duration.

Three days ago, King Mufasa's son, Simba, had met a host of new friends, including a beautiful she-cub named Nala. The prince had unwisely chosen to bring his new friends to the Elephant Graveyard, a dangerous pit inhabited by starving hyenas. Mufasa had rescued the cubs with the aid of the pride, leaving the hyenas broken and battered, before sentencing the cubs to three days in a small cave adjacent to Pride Rock.

But Mufasa did not want his little son—or his new friends—to feel resentful about the matter. He remembered all too well the harsh punishments that his father had imposed on him, as well as his younger brother, Scar. Mufasa knew his brother had become a cold and bitter lion partly because of this, and he did not wish for any of the seven cubs to go down the same road. Not that he thought something like this would cause such results, but he wished to take no chances.

Thus, he asked Rafiki, the wise mandrill shaman that had served the royal family for many generations, to create a rainstorm that would last three days. The storm would dictate the cubs' sentence, and it would prevent them from wanting to go outside. As a result, everyone involved had reached an agreeable arrangement.

* * *

When morning arrived, the sun was well into its rise over the savannah, casting a bright red glow over the Pride Lands. The rain had stopped, leaving small puddles everywhere, and every plant in the kingdom was covered in little droplets of water. The herd animals were just beginning to wake up.

In the cave, Simba was curled into a ball, his right paw covering his face, and his tail wrapped around his body. One eye slowly flickered open, and other soon followed, before he stretched out his front and back paws and stood straight up. He looked outside and smiled.

"Can it really be?" he whispered. "Is it really over?"

He walked back over to Nala, who was lying on her back, smiling, her eyes closed, and her little front paws folded in front of her chest.

_I'd kiss her right now,_ Simba thought, _but I really wanna go outside after spending three whole days in this cave._

He used his paw to poke his best friend in the side, as he whispered, "Nala, Nala, it's time."

She rolled on her side and began mumbling as she opened her eyes and got to her paws.

"What is it, Simba?" she asked in a bored tone as she rubbed her eye with a paw.

"The rain's finally cleared!" Simba happily exclaimed. "We can go outside again!"

"In that case," Nala purred, "I'll go ahead and tend to the…morning task."

She walked over to Kula and began prodding her in the same fashion that Simba had prodded her.

"Kula, Kula, wake up Kula," Nala whispered. "I know you like sleeping, but's it's time to go outside."

Kula slowly began to wake up, and asked through half-closed eyes, "Can't I sleep more?"

"No!" Nala shouted. "All you want to do is eat and sleep!"

"Isn't that what animals do?" Simba asked.

"Yes," Nala sighed. "But I can't get her to move. Why don't you try?"

Simba finally inhaled deeply, and once he had amassed enough air in his lungs, he let out a terrific yowl that echoed through the small cave.

This was enough to wake up the others, who jumped in pure shock simultaneously.

"Geez, Simba, couldn't you have just nudged us instead?" Tojo asked.

Nonetheless, they soon began rubbing their eyes and stretching out their paws before joining Simba and Nala at the cave entrance.

"Yeah!" Chumvi screamed as he ran outside. Simba and Nala followed him, and were in turn followed by Kula, Malka, Tojo, and Tama in the very back.

"Couldn't we have slept a few more minutes?" she grumbled to herself. "Especially with Simba shouting like that. That's one wakeup call I wouldn't want to hear again."

As the cubs took in the fresh air, basking in the yellowing sunlight, admiring the beautiful sight, Nala sighed, "I look forward to seeing Mom and Mheetu again."

Simba had a look of mild shock on his face. He understood the part about Sarafina, but in regards to Mheetu, he was somewhat confused.

"Nala, I know he's your brother, but he's been nothing but mean as far as I've seen. When I heard him talking to you like that the night we went to the cave, I felt so mad at him. He doesn't have the right to treat you that way."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to answer to your own brother," Chumvi agreed. "Isn't he younger than you anyway?"

"Yes," Nala sighed. "But that's the problem. I'm the older sibling, so I'm automatically responsible for his well-being. Besides, I love him, and although he doesn't act like it, he loves me too."

"I suppose that's the case," a familiar voice declared. Everyone turned around to behold a smug Mheetu trotting towards the others.

"Hi sis. I hope your friends enjoyed their little stay in the cave," Mheetu smiled.

Simba snarled, his claws unsheathed.

"Hey, Simba, there's no need for violence," Mheetu purred. "I'm just coming to say hi. By the way, Mom told me that all of our parents have reached an agreement. As much as we're all gonna hate this…I'm now part of your little team."

No words could describe the shocked expressions on the faces of the cubs, Simba and Chumvi in particular.

"But that's not all," Mheetu continued. "We will all be looked after by the king's little pet!"

"Oh no! Not Zazu!" Simba moaned.

"Oh yes, Zazu," intoned a smooth voice. Simba turned with a pained expression to find a blue hornbill about his height standing behind him.

"Well, cubs, where must you drag me today?"

"The waterhole!" they all shouted as they ran towards the beloved pool.

"Wait for me, cubs!" Zazu squawked as he flapped his wings and began to fly after them.

"They're so energetic!" he exclaimed. "Oh, how I remember the last generation…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Family of Evil**

As the cubs played at the waterhole, a figure watched them from a high rock formation. The wind blew through his silky black mane, and the sun made his red fur shimmer. Clicking his claws against the rocky floor of his cave, Scar watched the antics of the cubs with a cold expression. He could just barely see them, and only by the bright flash of gold could he distinguish his nephew among them.

Not that he truly cared. As far as Scar was concerned, every last one of those cubs could drown in the waterhole or become the latest meal for the crocodiles. Today, however, was not necessarily the day he wanted that to happen. He had more…_interesting_ ideas for the cubs today.

He rose to his paws slowly, being careful not to injure his back, as he padded slowly to another part of the formation. At this other side was a shallow cave that nonetheless reached back farther than Scar's usual location.

As Scar crept into the cave, he noticed that his wife was sound asleep, with his cubs play-fighting beside her.

"Ha! You don't have a chance Nuka!" snarled a tan female cub with prominent bangs and dark hooded eyes as she pounced on her brother, a lean, greyish-brown cub with a scraggly black tuft of hair at the top of his head.

"Cut it out Vitani!" squealed the male cub, Nuka, as he tried to get back on his feet. "You know I'm not nearly as strong as you are."

"That's what makes it so fun!" Vitani shrieked. "Although I do wish there was someone who I could really demonstrate my strength against."

"You'll get your wish, my little princess," drawled Scar as he walked into the cave.

"Daddy!" the cubs exclaimed as they leapt at their father's front legs, each cub hugging a leg. Scar smiled at this as the sleeping lioness woke up.

"I see you are awake, Zira," Scar smiled.

Zira was a dark tan lioness with a long, drawn-out face and a hole in one of her ears. She was a hideous, haggard creature, completely repulsive in every aspect. In addition to this, she happened to be an extremely rude and nasty lioness, and anytime she appeared at family gatherings, her arrival was met with inevitable dread. The pride did not feel this way towards Scar mainly because he was the king's brother, but also because he was rather charming and presented himself as an honest lion.

Once Zira was fully awake, she walked slowly towards Scar and nuzzled him. At first he wore a puzzled expression, but for the benefit of the cubs, he smiled contently.

"What's your plan today, my love?" she asked. "Ever since the last plan failed, you haven't come up with anything."

"Today, Zira, I'm letting our little ones handle it."

"What do you mean?"

Scar noticed that he had captured Nuka and Vitani's attention, so he explained it to all three of them.

"Remember how I said you would have the chance to demonstrate your strength, Vitani?"

"Yep."

"Well," he began, "today I want you two to pester Simba and his little gaggle of friends. Observe them, find their weaknesses, and prey on them. In particular, see if you can find some way to humiliate Simba in front of the others. That'll be hilarious."

The cubs smiled brightly. Before Scar could say anything else, Vitani burst right out of the cave, with Nuka hot on her heels. They laughed evilly, and Scar smiled.

"They're definitely our cubs," he sighed happily.

"Yes they are," Zira purred.

"She'll be a fine queen when she inherits my crown," he declared. "But to ensure even that, I obviously have to become king myself. And that I definitely will."

* * *

Well, quite a lot has happened here. The cubs are finally out, Mheetu and Zazu have joined the gang, and we've met Scar's little family! I hope you're looking forward to seeing the two little monsters begin their devilish antics, because you will tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

It seems everyone likes this story so far! It makes me very happy. Last night, I attended a wedding for a family friend, and one of the guests just so happened to be someone who worked on the score for TLK! I asked him a number of questions, naturally, and he was more than happy to answer them. If you ask me nicely through a PM, I will be delighted to give you the information.

**Emerald dreamer96:** It's become a terrible cliché to see evil kids of evil parents being abused by the evil parents and turning good. I find it much more interesting to see wholly evil families that nonetheless get along with each other because of their shared fiendishness. Plus, with a smooth character like Scar as the head of the family, why wouldn't it be that way?

**Greg M 94:** Things will only get worse with Mheetu and Zazu? The bird might not make things fun for the cubs, but at least he's not evil like Mheetu. I think they will be fine additions to the group. And yes, the cubs' day will be absolutely horrible. You'll see.

**Kora22:** Mheetu and Vitani together? We shall see…

**the-mysterious-other:** Yes, Mheetu is a permanent addition to the gang. It will indeed be very interesting throughout the series.

**Chu10:** You had the same reaction as Simba and Chumvi? I can't say I blame you. At least you don't have to be around him like they do.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sticks and Stones**

The waterhole was sparkling blue in the bright tropical sun as the cubs splashed each other in the shallow waters of the pool. Mheetu had no interest in joining them, so he instead sat on a rock, the very same rock his sister had been lying on when she met Simba. He wore his same cold expression as he watched them, and he turned around when he heard the flutter of wings behind him.

"Why Zazu," he smiled sinisterly, "what brings you to this end of the waterhole?"

"Well, the other cubs seem to be safe. At least your sister and her friends have picked a _reasonable_ activity this time."

"Oh, I don't think they'll do anything risky for a pretty long while," Mheetu observed.

"So, um…Mheetu," Zazu stammered, "I saw you playing with a mouse earlier. You're so barbaric with them. Why not be like your sister and just get it over with?"

"First rule of being a cat," Mheetu grinned, "is to torture your prey. Haven't you learned that by being around felines for so long?"

"Y-yes, I suppose," Zazu nervously muttered as he folded his wings in front of his chest.

"Well, since you know that, I'd say you're a pretty smart bird," Mheetu smiled as he crawled down the rock towards Zazu.

"You're the first cub that's ever said that to me," Zazu smiled.

Mheetu now wore his sinister grin as he moved closer.

"Mheetu, what are you doing?" asked Nala from the water.

Mheetu jumped and turned around to behold his sister walking out of the water, her wet fur shimmering in the sun.

Simba and Malka stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, sis, I was just having an intelligent conversation with Zazu," Mheetu explained.

"It looked like you were about to eat him," she frowned.

Zazu, who was now flying above the waterhole, paid no attention to the siblings' conversation.

"Now why would I do that, Nala?" Mheetu asked. "You know I like mice."

"Yeah, but you like torturing small animals in general. Zazu's an easy victim, unfortunately, and I doubt anybody really takes him seriously."

As soon as she said this, Simba came to join Nala in the conversation, sitting directly next to her and facing Mheetu.

"The dodo doesn't understand the idea of fun," Simba complained. "That's the problem. At least Dad lets me pounce on him."

Before anything else could be said, a rock came sailing through the air from behind a thick row of tropical bushes, and all three cubs ducked low to the ground. Another cub had wandered away from the crowd and was walking through the grass when the rock hit him. The cub yelped and landed sideways into the water.

* * *

"Darn it!" Vitani hissed from behind the bushes.

"Well, that was only your first try," Nuka pointed out.

"Get me another one, now!" Vitani snapped. "I'll aim this one at the girl."

Nuka handed her another rock about the same size, and Vitani chucked it through the air.

Nala stood up momentarily, but as the rock came closer to her, she dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, the rock flew straight at Chumvi.

"OW!" Chumvi screamed as he fell backwards into the water.

"Are you okay?" Kula asked as she grabbed Chumvi and pulled him ashore.

"I-I'm fine," Chumvi coughed. "This pain isn't gonna go away any time soon, I bet."

* * *

"Okay, that was pretty funny," Vitani chuckled in the bushes.

"Get me that last one, Nuka. This time, I'll aim at Simba. Won't our stupid little cousin be so surprised?"

Nuka smiled as he handed the last rock to Vitani, who pulled her paw back as far as she could, squinting her eyes and concentrating, before finally throwing it.

Simba's eyes bulged as the rock flew straight toward him, and just as he turned his face away, the rock landed right at Simba's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Ha! Perfect shot!" Vitani shrieked as she closed her paw and brought her arm closer to her body in a triumphant pose.

"Now, Nuka, we'll move on to Plan B."

"What is Plan B?"

"You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Trap**

The cubs at this point were crowded around Simba, who was lying on his back moaning as he clutched his aching jaw. Nala was sympathetically stroking the back of his head, earning a small, hidden smile from the miserable cub.

"Wow, that must have really hurt," she muttered as she continued soothing him.

"Who in the world would throw rocks at random cubs for no reason?" Tojo asked.

"Someone who really hates lion cubs?" Chumvi suggested.

"Well, whoever it is, they'll pay," Tama snarled, her claws unsheathed.

At that instant, they heard a panicked cry echo across the savannah.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me! I'm stuck!"

Simba stood straight up, listening to the sound.

"That's Nuka!"

"Who's that?" asked Nala.

"My cousin. He's in trouble! Let's go!"

All eight of the cubs ran as fast as possible to the source of the sound, rushing through grass and over rocks, until they finally found a large clump of reeds. Simba stepped in front and parted the blades before looking down.

Nuka was trapped in a cub-sized sinkhole, squirming desperately while squealing in terror. He tried in vain to reach his front paws out of the hole.

"C'mon guys!" Simba shouted. "Let's rescue him."

One by one, the cubs climbed down the small hill to reach the sinkhole, and just as Simba was about to grab Nuka's paw, a flash of tan leapt through the air and knocked him to the ground.

The cubs stood there in shock as Vitani stood triumphantly over Simba, who was lying on his side groaning. Nuka climbed out of the hole effortlessly, causing everyone to frown.

"Who are you?" Nala shouted. "And why did you just tackle my friend?"

"Well, listen here, pretty little princess," Vitani snarled. "He's Nuka, and I'm Vitani. We're Simba's cousins. We just dropped by to say hi. The rocks didn't get your attention, so we figured we'd bring you here to meet us."

Nala and Tama felt a burning hatred for Vitani. There was no guessing as to the fact that she was pure evil. But Mheetu stared at her, entranced.

_She's amazing_, he smiled. _That sly look, those hooded eyes, her little bangs...add that to her wonderfully evil nature…she's definitely the cub for me._

Mheetu sauntered over to Vitani, and she frowned upon seeing him.

"So," Mheetu asked, "I see you enjoy your evilness very much. That's a beautiful trait. Most lions don't appreciate that much, but I do."

Nala smacked a paw to her forehead. Her little brother was hitting on her best friend's cousin! _At least he's found someone evil like himself,_ she reasoned. _Maybe they'll cancel each other out. But the world just doesn't work that way, does it?_

Vitani smiled seductively at Mheetu. "Are you evil too?"

"Very much so," he smiled.

Nuka then interrupted, "Uh, Vitani, shouldn't we be tormenting them some more?"

"Oh, of course!" she giggled. "Almost forgot. Sorry cutie. We'll have to talk later."

She winked at him, and then began to chase the others as they fled in a panic.

"How could your cousins be this awful?" Chumvi shouted at Simba.

"My aunt's a psycho!" Simba shot back. "I don't know what Uncle Scar saw in her!"

As the gang ran away from Nuka and Vitani, Mheetu stayed behind, watching the proceedings.

_She called me a cutie_, Mheetu smiled. _I think she and I will make a fine little evil couple…heh heh heh heh heh…_

* * *

Well, it seems you guys were right about Mheetu and Vitani! Let's face it, they're perfect for each other. I actually was debating in my head whether or not to go with it, but obviously I decided on doing so. It's much more interesting now, I think.

Again, don't forget to PM me if you want more info about the guy who worked on TLK, which I'm sure you probably do! Tune in tomorrow, because we'll see even more of everyone's favorite evil cubs!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, everyone. I decided to take a night off to work on something else of mine. I have oh-so-many works of my own to tend to as well, so breaks like these might end up being relatively frequent.

Before we begin, it is my sad duty to announce the passing of a film legend, a man by the name of Ray Harryhausen. If you know who he is, good for you. If you don't, he was the man that gave life to scores of bizarre beings in the 1950s, 60s, 70s, and even 80s. The recent _Clash of the Titans_ is a remake of his last movie. His influence is spread over a vast majority of big-budget effects films today. He was an inspiring figure to me as well, and I even have a personalized copy of one of his books. I recommend you check out some of his films. We will miss you, Mr. Harryhausen. May you rest in peace.

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow:** Yeah, you did hit both of those targets, and you did so excellently, I might add. Of course, your version of Tama remained evil long after leaving her parents.

**Kora22:** Yeah, it may be odd, but Mheetu and Vitani's flirting style definitely isn't as odd as Haiba's. We all know he's the king of that, and we love him for it.

**Emerald dreamer96:** Your opinion is perfectly valid. I think at this age, Mheetu and Vitani are a little less reserved about that sort of thing as opposed to, say, Scar.

**the-mysterious-other:** Yeah, he'll have a bruise, all right. But would it show up under all that fur?

**yeti1995:** Another comment on the flirting style…that seems to have been the takeaway moment in this installment. And yes, Nuka and Vitani definitely have some very twisted ideas of fun, but it'll get worse. You'll see.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Hereditary Evil**

As afternoon approached, the cubs were resting some distance away from the waterhole. Chumvi and Tojo were sleeping, Tama and Kula chatted as usual, Simba was lying on his side while Nala tended to him, and Malka watched Nala. Mheetu, meanwhile, sat still, dreaming about Vitani.

_We'd be perfect together_, he purred inside his head. _Soulless mates, if there is such a thing. We could wreak havoc across the Pridelands! I could be the next Choyo! Wait…isn't he in Vitani's bloodline? And Simba's?_

Mheetu padded over to Simba and Nala, asking, "Hey Simba, do you ever remember hearing about someone named Choyo?"

"Yeah, he was Mohatu's nemesis. He used to go around stirring up trouble and killing whenever and whatever he wished."

"Sounds like one bad dude," Chumvi added.

"He was," Simba affirmed. "He's also my great-grandfather along with Mohatu. Their kids were my grandparents. He supposedly looked a lot like Uncle Scar, but he had more of Vitani's fur color. I think all of his personality traits skipped two whole generations and went into her. That's the only explanation I can give for her behavior."

"That makes sense," Nala nodded.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Vitani chuckled from behind another bush. "Simba's so stupid, he doesn't even know Dad's no different from Choyo! The only difference is that he got Grandma's fur and Grandpa's black mane."

"Yeah," Nuka panted. "And we're like Choyo too, aren't we?"

"I am," Vitani frowned. "I don't know about you. You're not cunning enough."

"Hey, I'm the boy!" Nuka whined. "Doesn't that make me smarter?"

"Oh please," Vitani laughed. "Not even Dad thinks like that. I don't think there's ever been any male lions besides you that he could even tolerate."

"Wow! That makes me special!" Nuka chirped.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely special," Vitani smiled sarcastically. "In all the wrong ways."

She stared at him intensely, and he cowered to the ground, lowering his head.

"So, Vitani," he meekly asked as he raised his paw, "do we have a new plan to attack Simba?"

"Oh yes," Vitani smiled psychotically. "Oh yes we do…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Bath**

As the cubs continued to sit and converse, Simba began to moan.

"Nala, the pain's getting worse."

"How bad is it?"

"We might have to go see Rafiki. But not right now. I want to go when it's nighttime."

Nala raised an eyebrow in confusion, curious as to why her friend would not go to the doctor immediately.

"Oh…I think I need a hug," Simba moaned as he rolled around slowly on his back. Nala complied, and began licking the spot where Simba had been hit.

A smile crossed Simba's face, and this did not go unnoticed by the others. Chumvi jabbed Tojo in the ribs, smiling knowingly, while Mheetu watched with a small smile of his own.

_My plan is coming to fruition,_ he realized. _Slowly, but surely, things like this will only become more frequent, and pretty soon they'll be betrothed. Then my future position is assured! After that, Vitani and I can begin our reign of terror across the savannah!_

Nala eventually stopped licking, and smiled seductively. "Feeling better?" she asked in a knowing tone.

"Of course," Simba smiled.

Her tone reverted back to being serious and concerned. "Do you wanna walk around some?"

"Yeah, I think I will," Simba decided as he got up. He walked around in a confident, kingly manner, causing the others to giggle uncontrollably.

"What?" Simba asked, his head cocked to one side?

"Oh, nothing," Chumvi smiled as his paw covered his face.

"Okay, I get it," Simba frowned. "You all think I'm acting like a king too early."

"Might as well do it now," cackled a familiar voice. The cubs turned to watch Vitani crawl out of the bushes, with Nuka trotting behind her.

"Who knows," Vitani continued, "you might never get the chance to be king! After that whole thing at the Elephant Graveyard, I bet you'll get yourself in some other deadly adventure some time. I know you too well, cousin. That urge for adventure won't leave you. It'll come back, and you'll wander off to some other place where you aren't supposed to go, and you might get yourself killed. Wouldn't that be hilarious? Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You're a psycho, Vitani!" Nala spat. "I don't get how Simba could possibly be related to someone like you."

"Who asked you, pretty princess?" Vitani asked mockingly. "Enough of you, you insolent little mite. C'mon Nuka, let's help Simba have some _real_ fun."

She then pounced at Simba, who just barely jumped out of the way. Knowing Vitani would not stop there, he ran as quickly as he could from his deranged cousins. He rushed through the open savannah into the brush, Nuka and Vitani hot on his heels.

He skidded to a halt when he came across a gigantic mud puddle, and as he turned to look behind him, Vitani and Nuka leapt at him, causing the golden prince to tumble into the muck.

"Oh, is little Simba all covered in mud?" Vitani sang in her cruelest voice. "The poor little prince will probably be grounded for not being presentable."

Two round eyes suddenly appeared from the mud, and a mud-covered Simba sprang out of the mire and ran past Nuka and Vitani. The female cub tore two large leaves from a nearby plant and shoved them in Nuka's paws before pursuing her slime-adorned cousin. Nuka placed the leaves in his mouth before running after her.

Simba was back out in the open, continuously looking behind his shoulder to see if Nuka and Vitani were still after him.

* * *

As the other cubs observed the scenario, Mheetu remarked, "You know, he looks a lot like Chumvi right now."

"Hey!" Chumvi shouted, rather offended by Mheetu's unflattering comment.

"That wasn't very nice, Mheetu," Nala scolded her brother.

"Since when have I ever been nice?" Mheetu smiled in a self-satisfied manner.

Nala had nothing to say in response.

* * *

By the time Simba stopped running, he was less than a foot away from the edge of the waterhole. The cubs at the other side were staring at him, absolutely speechless. Some of them were stifling laughter.

"You wouldn't be acting like this if it was Dad!" he shouted across the waterhole.

After hearing a loud crash, Simba turned around to behold Vitani leaping at him with unparalleled strength and ferocity, with an utterly depraved smile on her face. Simba widened his eyes. Only now did he realize what her plan had been all along. She landed right on him and both cubs tumbled straight into the waterhole.

Nuka bounced along, still holding the leaves in his mouth, as Vitani and Simba emerged from the water. Simba was still covered in mud, though some of it had washed off, and Nuka handed Vitani one of the large leaves before she pinned Simba to the shallow bottom of the waterhole.

Simba began kicking and squirming as Vitani began scrubbing Simba with the leaf, roughly and without any care or concern for his comfort. She smiled demonically as Simba kicked and splashed everywhere.

"HEEELLLP! HEEELLLP! Somebody help me! AAAAAHH!"

Simba's next words were nothing more than gurgling sounds as he swallowed the nearby water. Vitani continued to ferociously scrub him, clearly enjoying his agony.

As Nala and the others watched, she felt very sorry for her golden friend.

_I know he hates baths even though he should take them,_ she mused, _but this is cruel! She's only doing it because he hates it so much. That was probably her plan all along. Get him all muddy, then bathe him like this and humiliate him in front of all those other cubs!_

Without another word, Nala ran at top speed towards Vitani, knocking her off of her feet and sending both girls into the water. A soaking, but clean, Simba sped out of the waterhole as fast as he could.

After shaking himself dry, Simba turned and watched the two girls rolling and tumbling in the water. Vitani sunk her fangs into Nala's neck, causing her to cry out in pain, before she retaliated by scratching Vitani's cheek.

Nala then leapt out of the waterhole after Simba, and as she turned around, Vitani snarled at them.

"Okay, you wanna fight? Well, we'll fight!"

* * *

Well, that was rather intense, wasn't it? Vitani's quite the master planner, isn't she? She succeeded in humiliating Simba in front of a whole bunch of cubs, and that will definitely have repercussions through the next several stories. I'm glad I don't have cousins like that. And what about Choyo? Hmm, he probably won't be too important in the future…

At any rate, the final chapter may be up either tomorrow or Thursday. See you then!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, it's finally time for the final chapter! I decided I would do this one over a period of two nights. That way, I could make sure to make it really good!

**kora22:** Thank you for the suggestion. I will see what I can do in that regard.

**Greg M 94:** Yeah, they are horrible, but in a good way.

**Emerald dreamer96:** Yeah, he will need to learn to fight back. And yes, being "beaten down by a girl and then scrubbed clean against his will" has definitely taken a toll on his self-esteem. Being unwillingly bathed in front of dozens of people will do that to you. As for Mheetu, you'll see…

**the-mysterious-other:** He definitely has the worst cousins ever. Nala and Vitani have always been rivals, so it makes sense for that to continue here. And yes, I did use your "soulless mates" line. I thought that was incredibly clever!

**Yeti1995:** Yeah, that bath-hating thing is definitely one of Simba's most prominent traits. Actually, one of the tie-in comics for TLK actually had Simba's bath phobia as its focus. And yes, a catfight is definitely setting on. This one will trump that pathetic two-second fight Nala and Vitani had in the movie, you'll see!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Fight**

Without another word Vitani flew at her adversary, pinning her to the ground. Nala tried to return the action, but Vitani kept her firmly trapped to the ground.

_She's stronger than I am!_ Nala realized. _This is awful! How am I supposed to defeat her?_

She then smiled with a sly expression, and pressed her back legs on Vitani's chest before unsheathing her claws and sinking them into Vitani's stomach.

"AAH!" Vitani screamed as she jumped off of Nala, clutching her stomach in pain. "You're going to regret that!"

As Nala and Vitani leapt at each other again, Nuka succeeded in tackling Simba, pinning him to the ground as well.

"Ha ha ha, Simba!" Nuka cackled. "Gotcha!"

_Wow, even Nuka can pin me,_ Simba moaned. _What's my life gonna be like?_

Simba snarled before lifting himself to his feet, causing Nuka to fall backwards on the ground, his little legs kicking in the air. The scraggly cub then got to his own paws before latching himself to Simba's foot and gnawing like a rat. Simba tried to shake off his cousin, but to no avail.

"OW! Nuka, get off me!" Simba unsheathed the claws on his other paw before sinking them into Nuka's back.

As the fight commenced, the other cubs watched with dread and alarm.

_I hope Simba can hold his own,_ Chumvi pleaded. _That Nuka's a determined little devil._

_Nala will be okay,_ Kula tried to reassure herself. _She can take care of herself._

_That Vitani better get clobbered,_ Tama snarled. _If Nala doesn't do it, I will._

_Are Nala and Simba gonna make it out of this?_ Tojo worried. _They seem so outmatched, especially Simba…_

_I sure hope Nala wins this one,_ Malka fretted. _She doesn't deserve this._

_Which one should I support?_ Mheetu frantically asked himself as he watched his sister and crush duke it out. _On one paw, Nala's my sister and I love her. She and Mom have always taken care of me. On the other paw, Vitani's hot and compliments my wicked nature perfectly. I don't know what to think!_

Simba and Nuka ferociously bit and scratched at each other, each trying to subdue the other. Nuka was much smaller and weaker than Simba, but his mouth and claws were capable of hanging on like leeches. At the moment, his mouth held Simba's shoulder in a vice-like grip, his claws piercing into Simba's right arm. The golden cub was grimacing in pain, completely unsure of what to do about his situation.

Vitani and Nala were about even at this point, with both girls covered in minor cuts and scratches, and Vitani's claws sunken deep right below Nala's shoulder as the creamy cub held Vitani's paw in a firm, unrelenting grasp. Vitani finally relinquished her grip on Nala in order to free her left paw, enabling Nala to tackle her to the ground. Just as Nala raised her paw to strike Vitani, a flash of greyish-white fur suddenly arrived at the scene.

"Calm down, girls!" Mheetu stammered as he held his paws in the air. "There's no need for you two to fight! Why don't you two try to get along instead? I'm sure we can find a mutually beneficial solution to our current situation."

Nala frowned, but Vitani smiled sinisterly.

"Not a bad idea," she chuckled. "As loathsome as you are, Nala, I could see us getting along if we had the right…connection." At this, she smiled seductively at Mheetu.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Mheetu sighed.

"But, this isn't over yet!" Vitani shrieked. "Even if our fun little session's over, Nala, I still have a nice selection of opponents."

She scanned the line of cubs, finding them all unsuitable in some way, until her eyes finally rested on her own royal cousin. Simba stood triumphant over Nuka, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"I know who I'm fighting next!" Vitani declared before running towards Simba and knocking him off his feet.

Simba looked at his assailant and snarled. "I hate you, Vitani," he spat. "You deserve to rot in some bottomless pit, even if Uncle Scar's your dad."

Vitani chuckled, "Oh you are so flattering, cousin. I'd love to hear more praise from you, but I think I'd rather kill you instead!"

She bared her fangs and was just about to sink them into her cousin's neck when, in a flash, Simba leapt into the air and landed on his paws. He turned to face a surprised Vitani, who widened her eyes and fled as Simba began to pursue her.

"The tables have been turned, haven't they?" Simba smirked as he chased her. "Now you'll get a taste of your own fangs!"

Vitani continued running, utterly terrified of what Simba might do. She knew how ruthless she had been, and did not regret it in the slightest. She did, however, worry that she would be treated in the same manner.

Simba finally launched himself through the air and landed on Vitani, trapping her between the ground and Simba. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"P-p-please don't hurt me, Simba," she whimpered. "Have mercy on your little cousin."

"Why should I?" Simba frowned. "You haven't been very merciful towards me."

"But I know you're not like that. I know you. You wouldn't hurt a fly," she smiled. "Besides, you want your pathetic little girlfriend to see how kind and gentle you are towards the female of the species, right, cousin?"

"She's not technically my girlfriend," he responded. _At least, not yet…_

"Ah, whatever. You're right. I'll let you go. I wanna follow Dad's example."

At that moment, Simba rose to his feet and let Vitani brush herself off. She smiled sweetly, "Thank you, cousin. Now, here's a little present for you, Daddy's Boy!"

With that, she yowled and leapt at Simba again, and the two cubs began rolling in the grass, biting and clawing as before, until they were only a few feet away from a large thornbush. Vitani suddenly jumped away from Simba and let him roll along. Simba quickly caught himself at the very edge of the thornbush.

"Wow," he panted. "That was close."

A familiar shriek sounded through the air as Vitani launched herself at Simba again, this time pinning him in the same manner as Nala would. Vitani pressed her right paw against Simba's throat, and the golden cub knew he needed to act quickly.

_If she strangles me, I'm finished,_ he realized. _Wait! I know just what I'll do!_

Without further hesitation, Simba used all four of his paws to kick Vitani with all of his might. With a single push, he succeeded in throwing her into the air, and Vitani's eyes widened in terror as she catapulted straight towards the thornbush.

"NYAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she landed straight into the tangle of thorns, crashing through the barbed vines until she became trapped in the middle of the bush, entangled in the prickly branches.

Simba wiped his brow with his paw, relieved that he had finally subdued Vitani. He could feel a massive presence towering over him, and as he looked behind him, he could see the benevolent but concerned face of Mufasa.

"Dad, I-"

"It's okay, son," Mufasa explained as he put his gigantic paw on Simba's back. "I could tell as soon as I arrived that Vitani was the aggressor. And I have a witness to corroborate you."

Simba's face conveyed extreme shock as Zazu flapped his way to the ground, and as he landed, he stood eye-to-eye with Simba.

"Where were you all this time?" the confused cub asked.

"Well, young master, as soon as Vitani began her assault, I flew straight away to find your father here. It took a ridiculously long time to find him, and by the time I did, it seems quite a lot of your struggle had already happened."

Simba trotted towards the other cubs, with Zazu flapping his wings behind him, as Mufasa stood over the thornbush. With one swipe, he used his massive paw to clear a hole in the thornbush and pull the wounded and humbled Vitani out of her spiky prison. Without a word, he set her down on the ground and stared at her.

She was too injured and exhausted to register anything, but she weakly raised her head and struggled to get to her paws.

"Nuka, get here right now!" she snarled at him in a strained voice. Nuka came trotting towards her, and she continued, "It's…time…to…go…home. Help…me…walk…"

Nuka placed his sister's thorn-covered paw on his shoulder, and he walked slowly as she hobbled alongside him.

Mufasa watched them, and called out to the cubs. "Let's go home." The cubs slowly trotted after him.

* * *

As the sun began to set and the sky turned red, Scar and Zira became frantic with worry. Nuka and Vitani had not yet come back to the cave. At that instant, Nuka yelped, "Mom! Dad! Vitani's really hurt!"

Scar and Zira turned around, their eyes widening in horror as Vitani hobbled in with Nuka.

"Nuka! You're covered in bites and scratches!" Zira exclaimed. "And Vitani! You're got thorns all over you! What happened?"

Vitani choked, "I attacked Simba…and he threw me into a…thorn bush…" She wheezed before falling to the floor of the cave.

"But we humiliated Simba, just like you said!" Nuka chirped excitedly. "The other cubs are gonna start teasing him for weeks!"

Scar faintly smiled upon hearing this. "What did you do?"

Vitani smiled, "We got Simba covered in mud, and then I bathed him in the waterhole in front of all of the other cubs!"

"Ah, so that explains all the screaming I heard earlier," Scar sighed. "You did well, even in spite of this. We're going to have to lay off any further plans for a while, but it sounds like we've had one small victory. Simba's life will be hell for quite some time."

* * *

That night, in a large baobab tree, a colorful baboon was applying reddish-colored lotions all over Simba and Nala's injuries.

"Dese injuries will take time to heal," Rafiki declared, "but dis one small incident will not have serious consequences."

Simba and Nala smiled upon hearing this. She whispered in his ear, "You were really brave. In fact, I think you were braver today than you were at the graveyard."

"Thanks Nala," Simba smiled.

The two cubs then settled down to sleep, mere inches from one another. Knowing that, in spite of their injuries, they had each other. And that would never change.

* * *

Wow! That was my longest chapter yet! This was even longer than the last story's final chapter! Well, I'm a little saddened that this story's over, but I look forward to the next one. Speaking of which, I'm going to be heading to a place with no internet service over the weekend, so the next story won't appear until some time on Sunday. Until then, I leave you with this:

**Next Time:** After being humiliated one too many times by the other cubs, Simba decides to run off to the jungle. But the sinister Jungle Pride may see further use for their golden guest…


End file.
